A steamy encounter
by UnderWaterGirl
Summary: (this is just a little one shot that MIGHT turn into an actual story) Fish let's you have a steamy private room with one of her top girls named Misty


A young woman with dark brown hair spins on a long metal pole, her hair flows with her beautifully, she wears a skimpy police officer outfit with a very very short skirt with matching undies under it, her face made Aphrodite look like the ugly duckling's uglier brother, her eyes were as blue as ice that could stare into your soul and see your deepest darkest secrets, and her skin was as pale as the full moon light that it shines when the stage light hits her skin. She went by the name of Misty but not a lot of people knew her real name and always called her misty because of how her eyes became misty when performing. Her arms prop herself on the pole with both of her arms waist and her legs grind on the cold metal pole which you could tell by her hard nipples that shows through her tight and thin top. Slowly she climbs off and sways her hips around and rubbing her but on the pole. Misty stops and approches you sitting in the near front then gets down on her knee's like a cat and licks your nose gently as she did her legs quickly found their way around your waste grinding her hips on your crotch and she whispers in your ear "want to have a party darling?" she licks the lob of your ear and gently bites on it. Your hand went up to her top and gropped her right brest playing with the hard bud over the clothing she moans in your ear as you do so which makes you harder if possible.

Your hand went around her neck and untied the top quickly taking it off to reveal her huge bare brests, her nipples were redish pink and very hard. It was to perfect to resist so you took the left nipple into your mouth and sucked hard as your other hand teased the right. Misty's moans filled the private room and her hand found their way under your {color} shirt and ripped it off but you were injoying it to much to care about the {color} shirt and her cold hands roamed your chest and went down to the buckle of your pants. You knew she was straight forward because Fish told you all about Misty and how straight forward she can be. You pulled away from her brest and let her unbuckle and pull down your {color} pants. Misty pulled down your pants all the way to your ankles and stared at your clothed errection "damn baby" she gets up and grabs your erection making you gasp when she started slowly pump and twist "what is it that you want baby?" you had a hard time to respon "I didn't get a answer does that mean you don't want me to continue?" You just barely speak "b…boob j-job p..p..please" Misty smirks at you "goodie two shoes" she laughs and wraps her brests around your clothed erection she moved them up and down while licking the tip over the annoying piece of clothing.

After a couple of movements the knot in your stomach was tightening really tight and Misty could tell by the rising and falling of your chest increasing so she stopped her boob job and took off your under wear, she wraps her lips around the tip lickng and gently sucking to tease you but after a short while she takes in the entirety of your erection in her mouth and started to bob up and down at a fast pace but letting her teeth graze the base of your erection and her hand playing with your balls. You shut your eyes tightly as your semen squirted out and filled Misty's mouth that she swallowed in two gulps then pulls off of your still erect cock "Are you ready baby?" she forcefully pushes you down on the floor, she took off her bottoms that had some of her juices stringing down along with them, and got on top of you inserting your cock into her woman hood after she got the tip in her hips slowly moved down letting you get fully inside her and stops smirking at you "Your about to have the time of your life baby" She lifts her hips up and quickly going back down moaning loudly and continues the motion.

You were a moaning wreck but loved all of it, her walls perfectly wrapped around your throbbing cock that had grown even more when she insterted you inside. The knot started to tighten again so you flipped the both of you and thrusted into her vagina making lude noises and the sound of skin slapping against skin drove both of you mad. Your cock hit her deepest parts roughly making even louder moans esape her mouth. When you just couldn't hold back any more you burried yourself deep within her and came the second time inside and she came along with you screaming in pure pleasure.

*time skip brought to you by Fish*

Fish stared at you with her classic icy stare "I assume you injoyed your private time? Remember it was free so you better be greatfull" You showed no sign of fear when staring into her eyes "I did but I wasn't impressed by her lack of teasing and lack of skills in pole dancing. I am greatful for it being free but you know very well I am not afraid of you and your pathetic minions"

 **Hi guys Ashley here. Yeah I know I haven't been on in a VERY LONG time and I do appologise. I hope you injoyed this cause Misty sure did ;) I do not own Fish nor the show Gotham of course but I do love it so I thought why not do this. Well that's all for today my lovelies**

 **TOOTLES!**


End file.
